1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and products for displaying the operating efficiency of a processor.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to reduce power consumption of a processor, an electrical device utilizing the processor may take power reduction steps such as, reducing clock speed or reducing the level of voltage provided to the processor. However, a user is often unaware of whether the processor is operating in an energy efficient mode after the power reduction steps have been performed. There is therefore an ongoing need to indicate whether a processor is operating in an energy efficient mode.